


You're our mate

by Rio_storm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: After an accident leaves Blue Diamond physically challenged she begins to question if she is worthy of her mates' love. However her mates love her until the end of time and they let her know it.





	

Blue Diamond lay on the huge fluffy pillows of her temple whilst looking out the window that overlooked her division of the kingdom. She felt the pain all through her body and her healing gems were doing all that they could but even healing had limits which meant that she would never be fully healed from the incident.

‘ _I wasn’t strong enough and now… I’ve… I’ve failed in so many ways! The other Diamonds must be regretting choosing me to be their…’_ Blue Diamond’s thoughts were cut off when she heard a loud shout/scream coming from the door.

“Blue!”  Pink Diamond came running over to her. Pink immediately embraced Blue and in return Blue leaned into her touch. After a few silent minutes which felt like hours, Pink let Blue go in order to look at her. “Blue…I..I heard that you were in an accident and that you were hurt, I came as quickly as I could… Blue what happened?”

Blue began to tear up “I was… on my way to visit my Colony of the Quilin Nebula but the ship malfunctioned because of an electrical storm in the atmosphere of the planet and it crashed. I don’t know what happened after that, I just woke up here…” Pink pulled her close and kissed her forehead ‘’Have you healed her?” she asked the healer gems whom began to shake.

The chief healer stepped forward “My Diamond, we have already informed Blue Diamond but… _sigh._  We were able to heal her so that she can summon her weapon, we saved her gem and the gemling however our healing can’t reach the one injury she received in the crash… her spine has a crack that we were able to stick together but she will be physically challenged maybe even completely unable to walk. We can do more healing sessions for the next 4 solar rotations to see if we can fully heal her but it will be a painful road especially because she is pregnant. This also means that Blue Diamond is on bed rest until the gemling is born. ”  

Pink Diamond let out a gasp “Is there anything that the Authority can do for her?” she asked hesitantly. The healer gem nodded “Yes, Blue Diamond needs to be relaxed and in a positive supportive atmosphere. Blue Diamond is stable enough to travel to the Diamond Temple if the Authority would like her to.”

Pink Diamond looked to her pearl “Pearl, inform the other Diamonds to meet me at the temple and healers you are dismissed.” The gems quickly left. Blue Diamond looked at Pink “Pink…I’m a failure.” Pink pulled her close and kissed her on her lips before picking her up bridal style “You are far from being a failure!”

Upon arriving at the Diamond Temple, Blue couldn’t help but cry underneath her hood. They entered the temple and went straight to the private chambers. Once the doors were opened Pink walked in carrying Blue and two Diamonds ran up to them.

“Pink! What’s wrong that you needed to see us immediately?” Yellow Diamond asked trying to hide her concern.

White Diamond then noticed what Pink was holding “Blue?! What’s going on you two?” Pink sighed and then placed Blue onto the bed and sat next to her whilst the two other Diamonds joined them. “Well?” questioned Yellow.

Pink then informed them of everything even the fact that Blue may become paralyzed. Yellow immediately grabbed Blue’s hand and White pulled her mates to her. They sat like that for a while until they heard sobs.

Yellow looked at Blue and wiped her tears “My love… it will be okay…” Blue shook her head “It won’t, I’m a failure as a Diamond! Why did you three pick me to be your submissive mate? You could have chosen any Quartz that could actually produce a living gemling!” It was true, this was the third time that they were trying for a gemling.

Her statement shocked the others, Pink began to kiss her neck, Yellow rubbed her hands over her stomach and White caressed her cheek. “Blue… we chose you, not because you were a diamond, but because we love you. We don’t want some Quartz, we want you and we don’t care about having an heir. Blue you are our mate and we love you and no matter what happens we will never leave you!”

Blue smiled “I love you too!” The Diamonds then cuddled again and eventually fell asleep holding each other with the fear that one of them could be snatched away at any moment.


End file.
